rolling boy
by rin naruta neutron
Summary: un chico que sufre de bullyng y alguien que lo quiere ayudar
1. Chapter 1

Pov. Normal

Era una tarde en la escuela sec. _Isaac Newton_ eran las 2 en punto un chico de unos catorce años de edad ojos azules y cabello castaño de cual nombre es Jimmy neutrón

Su mirada estaba pérdida sus ojos color azules estaban cristalizados no quiera nada lo que menos necesitaba era encontrarse a alguien la razón muy sencilla desde que llego a esa escuela lo molestaban siempre afuera de la escuela con cualquier arma sea palos o piedras el intento evitarlos pero nunca lo lograba sus agresores eran nada más ni nada menos que: Nick cindy Carl sheen y libby siempre era lo mismo

En la escuela era el mejor en la clase siempre puros dieses nunca fallaba

Jimmy: ¿qué debo de hacer?

Siempre la misma pregunta

El chico quería detenerlo pero siempre alguien lo intentaba ayudar pero el siempre les decía que no la necesitaba nunca se dejaba ayudar…

Jimmy: será mejor que vuelva a casa

Jimmy salió y se encontró con su peor pesadilla

Nick: aquí estas basura

Todos los chicos lo comenzaban a golpear con palos y piedras siempre era igual todo giraba a su alrededor todo giraba como una rueda lo golpeaban, intentaban ayudar, lo negaba, los ignoraba y lo volvían a golpear una y otra vez era así

¿?: ¡Oigan déjenlo!...

Una voz resonó

Cindy: quien eres?

¿?: Mi nombre es Rina Yael

Nick: vaya eres nueva ¿verdad?

Rina: si…

Libby: ¿por qué proteges a esta basura?

Rina: ¡lárguense! ¡Ahora! O llamare a la policía

Los chicos se fueron corriendo del lugar dejando a Jimmy tirado y con un hilito de sangre en la comisura

Rina: estas bien?

Jimmy: si…gracias

Rina: me alegro…

La chica era mi atractiva cabello rubio ojos azules, Jimmy se sonrojo al ver a la chica

Jimmy: etto…amm yo…

Rina: dime ¿realmente estás bien?

Jimmy: si no me dolió

Rina: necesitas ayuda

Jimmy: no, no la necesito


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Narración normal

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana, era una tarde lluviosa y fría, una chica de 14 años estaba recostada en su cama junto a la ventana

-¿qué le pasa a ese niño?-se preguntaba rina

-Recuerdo-

-no, no la necesito-dijo Jimmy

-¡claro que si, mírate!- Rina intento tocar a Jimmy pero...

¡Aléjate!-dijo Jimmy para luego empujarla haciendo que cayera al piso

-¡cuál es tu problema!- pregunto Rina molesta

-¡MI PROBLEMA ES SEGUIR EN ESTE MUNDO! Grito Jimmy fuertemente para luego salir corriendo en dirección al norte

-¿Que'? –rina se quedo en shock con tal respuesta

-fin del recuerdo-

En la casa de Jimmy:

-quisiera dejar de respirar- decía aquel chico con los ojos cristalizados, sin embargo no quería dejar a sus padres sin él, el los amaba lo apreciaba. Miro a su derecha un piano electrónico, sus padres se habían regalado cando cumplió 12 años y aprendió a usarlo en un 2 por 3

El se acerco a piano y acaricio las teclas con la yema de de sus dedos. Jalo un pequeño banco de madera, se sentó y comenzó a tocar rolling girl que en este caso es rolling boy

Después de tocar aquella canción bajo a cenar con sus seres queridos


	3. Chapter 3

CAP. 3

Habían pasado 3 meses de que Jimmy conoció a Rina, y la situación empeoraba, Jimmy llegaba con grandes heridas en sus brazos y piernas, ya no aguantaba en dolor, era insoportable, ya no sabía qué hacer…

Jimmy llegaba a la escuela

- Jimmy ¡aquí!-Saludaba Rina y estiraba su brazo para que Jimmy la pudiera ver ya que estaba un poco lejos

- rina…hola-saludo Jimmy y sonrió dulcemente

- mírate estas herido hasta las orejas-Decía rina con una mueca de tristeza, Jimmy solo miro el piso decepcionado

-oye Jimmy en la clase de música ¿quieres cantar conmigo?-rina sonrió dulcemente

-Am claro- Jimmy se sonrojo con la bella sonrisa de rina-¿qué cantaremos?-pregunto el

-se llama "" es una canción japonesa-contesto rina

-vale-dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa

En la clase de música

-muy bien y los últimos son… Jimmy neutrón y rina Yael

Los chicos pasaron al frente y comenzaron a cantar

Rina:

Soy una robot construida por un científico solitario, soy el resultado de un gran... (Milagro)*2

Pero hay algo que falta en mi y que él no pudo construir, el lo ha llamado corazón.

Un programa.

Años y años tuvieron que pasar, por mucho tiempo sola me encontré.

Este milagro aun guarda... anhelos

Quiero saber, ¿Qué paso con él? ¿En qué trabajo, hasta que murió?

¿Qué construyo, solo para mí? CORAZÓN...

Y ahora, este milagro, se mueve a gran velocidad

¿Porqué hay lagrimas en mis ojos? ¿Qué es este extraño temblor?

El milagro se acelero. ¿Fue esto lo que soñé? ¿Es esto un corazón?

Jimmy

A este mundo vino robot.

Un científico fue su creador, es el claro resultado de un (milagro)*2

Pero falta algo en su interior, algo que no se puede inventar.

Es ponerle un propio corazón.

Un programa

Yo pretendo enseñarte a buscar la alegría y la felicidad, la tristeza también encontraras y sentirás.

El todas las noches se esforzó, su tiempo ya nunca se detuvo.

En su mente ya solo canta una voz...

En tus ojos me pude reflejar, me pudiste mirar.

Aun no sé cómo te comportaras, no sé qué dirás.

Pero el tiempo ya nunca se detuvo, y él con ella vivió.

Y sin embargo ella nunca entendió, lo que ocurrió.

Rina:

Es un gran misterio, el corazón que siente.

Por fin comprendí lo que es ser feliz

Es un gran misterio, el corazón que siente.

Por fin entendí lo que es ser triste.

Es un gran misterio, el corazón que siente.

Qué gran conmoción hay dentro de mí.

Ah, Ah, Aaah.

Y ahí fue que comprendí, la razón por la que nací.

Debe sentirse muy mal, solo estar, todo aquello.

Jimmy:

Nuestro primer milagro ocurrió, el momento en que te vi nacer.

El milagro que a él le siguió, todo el tiempo que pasamos los dos.

El tercer milagro aun no llego, no se puede saber que será.

Rina:

Y fue así que comencé a sentir.

Al mismo tiempo:

A través del tiempo lo recibirás, el mensaje se envió para ti.

Ahora se... que significa...

Un ángel me hablo con todo su amor. Me canto "Gracias por mi corazón"

Te dedico... esta canción

Nuestro primer milagro llego, el momento cuando te vi nacer.

Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Por darme la vida en este mundo

El milagro que a él le siguió, todo el tiempo que pasamos los dos

Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Por todos estos recuerdos.

El tercer milagro se dio, del futuro tu real corazón

Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Me diste todo lo que soñé

No necesito un cuarto más, no necesito ya nada más

Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Cantare para siempre

Muchas gracias, muchas gracias. Muchas gracias, muchas gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Las clases estudiantiles siguieron con normalidad

-en la salida-

Jimmy caminaba tranquilamente inhalaba y exhalaba deseando no encontrarse con esos monstros, y también cantaba la canción que canto con rina (el cual nombre es kokoro-kokoro kiseki) pero su paz se acabo al ver en la esquina de la calle los chicos molestaban siempre

- mírenlo ¡hay esta! ¡Vamos por el!- dijo Nick

Todos corrieron hacia Jimmy, este al verlos acercarse salió corriendo esperando salir de esta

-¡VEN AQUÍ COBARDE! – grito cindy

Jimmy seguía corriendo no quería parar.

Todos los chicos que lo perseguían se dieron por vencidos y se fueron jurando venganza

Jimmy llego a su casa sudando, sus piernas dolían de tanto corres, sus ojos llenos de miedo y estaba temblando

-Jimmy-dijo una voz femenina

-mama-dijo Jimmy mientras volteaba a verla a los ojos

-Jimmy vamos a merendar-dijo su mama y le dio la espalda para ir al comedor

Jimmy asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir a su mama

Ya en la cena todos estaban callados hasta que el padre de Jimmy decidió romper el silencio

-jimbo ¿cómo te fue hoy?-

-bien- contesto sin mirarlo

-hijo que te paso en la pierna- la mama de Jimmy vio una cortada en la pierna derecha de su hijo

-Am nada mama solo me caí-contesto este

-pero hijo pareciera que te cortaste con una nava…-

-estoy bien, me voy a dormir-Jimmy se fue a su cuarto dejando a sus padres con la duda


	5. Chapter 5

Rolling boy cap 5

Era de mañana, Jimmy estaba en su cuarto, tirado en el suelo abrasando sus piernas, los rayos del sol golpearon su cara haciendo que despertara poco a poco

-¿qué hora es?-se pregunto a si mismo

Miro su reloj y vio que eran las 9:10 am, era sábado, así que bajo las escaleras

-mama….papa….-dijo cuando llego a la cocina pero no encontró a nadie en ese momento vio una nota encima de la mesa

Jimmy:

Tu padre y yo nos fuimos por una reunión de trabajo importante por favor perdónanos, sé que te dijimos que no trabajaríamos hoy pero, surgió un problema, perdón y te amamos

Atte.: tú mama

Pd: hay comida en el horno

Jimmy se entristeció al terminar de leer. Calentó su comida, desayuno y fue a caminar un rato. Mientras caminaba suspiro con pesadez ¿era feliz? La respuesta era obvia, no…no era feliz, dudo si alguna vez fue feliz, seguía caminando con tristeza sus pasos era lentos no había prisa, en ese momento unos pasos acelerados se oyeron detrás de el, al voltear solo sintió como una persona caía sobre él.

-perdóneme- una voz se oyó

-estas bien-fue lo único que Jimmy dijo pero se quedo estático

-¿está bien joven?- la chica tenía una piel blanca y suave, su cara de ángel la hacía ver tierna, cabello largo esta las rodillas de color agua al igual que sus ojos grandes y brillosos.

-Am si esto bien y ¿tú eres? digo ¿Estás bien?-dijo algo despistado

-si estoy bien y mi nombre es miku hatsune-contesto con una tierna sonrisa

-me alegra-respondió Jimmy- yo soy Jimmy neutrón-

Ambos chicos se dieron cuenta que estaban en el suelo, rieron para luego levantarse

-am y dígame Jimmy-san*-pronuncio miku

-am espera me has llamado ¿"Jimmy-san"?-pregunto algo sorprendido

-sí, es que en Japón decimos eso-contesto miku

-a, ok- dijo Jimmy

-bueno dime ¿adónde vas?-pregunto miku

-adonde pueda encontrar la felicidad-contesto casi audible Jimmy

-¿perdón? ¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto con sorpresa miku

-nada, que voy al parque-contesto Jimmy para no hablar de lo que dijo

-ok te acompaño-dijo muy animada miku

-vale-contesto Jimmy


End file.
